


Pensive Moments

by bertlebear



Category: WILL: A Wonderful World (Visual Novel)
Genre: Awkward Tension, F/F, Fluff, Gangsters, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hugs, M/M, Multi, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertlebear/pseuds/bertlebear
Summary: Kang allows you to join his stakeout mission with Chang, but only under your insistence despite suffering a gunshot wound. But once the tension from him becomes unbearable, it is then that you think over pensively about the risks.
Relationships: Chang Gyeon Min/Reader, Kang Baek Ya/Chang Gyeon Min/Reader, Kang Beak Ya/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Pensive Moments

You brushed your knuckles against the wooden door, a bit hesitant. Just in case, you fished your phone out to check your mission details. It hadn’t changed at all, unit twenty three just as you remembered.

Pushing down the uneasy feeling in your stomach, it turned to relief as you were met with a pair of cheerful golden eyes. You were pulled into his embrace, warm orange hair and agile figure being pressed into yours. “I missed you so much....” He murmured, placing a kiss on your cheek as he placed his forehead on yours. “We’re still on stakeout, but I don’t think I can stand any more ice cream that Kang bought.” He frowned as his hand went to rub gingerly at his stomach. “I think I might be getting sick...”

Moving deeper into the room, you chuckled and squeezed his hand gently before observed the plastic bag full of popsicles and ice cream. The room was mostly empty, save for a couple appliances that included a microwave, a mini-sized refrigerator, and a simple gas stove. Everything was dead quiet, except for the buzzing of what seemed like the heating system. It reminded you only of how a typical mission would go, tense in atmosphere and waiting to anticipate anything thrown at you. However, what caught your attention the most was the person sitting at the window with a telescope, who had been silent since your arrival.

Hard, piercing blue eyes met yours; he had a mop of long dark violet hair swept into a loose ponytail. There was a change in his expression; one from surprise to what sufficed as contentment. It was a flick of a switch, so effortlessly that you, knowing him for many years, would be the only person able to catch onto his gimmicks and habits. His lithe, wiry form moved in front of you, gesturing at Chang to take over watch. You hadn’t missed the usual brusqueness that edged his husky voice. “Let’s take a look at that shoulder.”

Even though you knew you could trust Kang, it still felt strange when he began to assist you in taking off your jacket, calloused hands gentle on your arms. You shivered, beginning to feel goose bumps on your skin as he prompted you to sit down, already prepared with a new dressing that lay on a silver tray nearby. You thought of striking up a conversation with him about the mission, but shot down the idea upon seeing his rigorous gaze. You watched him in curiosity, and suddenly felt a twinge of fear upon Kang’s rubber late gloves skimming your covered skin. You tried not to flinch when Kang told you to stay still, albeit you were a bit thankful to hear the gentleness in his tone since he earlier witnessed your tense form. The shrinking ball of thorns was suffocating you in its grasp, but you knew you were in good hands, knew he was skilled at exactly this type of thing. It should be-and maybe you were exaggerating to convince yourself-almost painless. Smiling nervously at Kang, you were reminded once again of how kind and patient he could be when he wasn’t being overrun by what could only come with being a police officer. 

The sound of adhesive being pulled away from skin was the only sound in the room when Chang suddenly spoke, lightening the mood with an interesting story. You were glad of the distraction, now feeling the cold air that rushed to your exposed wound as Kang began to apply antiseptic, tensing up as the sting began to spike up with every wave of excruciating agony. The angry long slash was crusted with dried blood, turning a darker shade of crimson at the moisture. You dragged your gaze away to Chang, afraid that focusing on what was happening to your shoulder would only heighten the agony. If Kang noticed your discomfort, he showed no sign of it, and held your wrist steady as you gritted your teeth.

“There was this young lady who showed up. She saw us and thought we were her new neighbours. I thought maybe she had a thing for me, but she asked so many questions! And I was beginning to lose it when Kang came over. H-He uh...established our boundaries with her and after that she didn’t bother us with dinner again. Her face was so red...”

You were giving a reply on what Chang meant by establishing boundaries when you caught sight of his face, flushed slightly pink as he averted his eyes to the floor with an embarrassed chuckle. Why did this boy have to be so complex? Did the lady see something she shouldn’t have? The possibilities were endless, but there were only two suspects, and one was pointing to your unit leader to explain. You sighed, turning to shoot Kang a demanding look. His eyes shifted up, but remained unfazed, blinking up at you almost like an innocent puppy.

“What did he do? It can’t be that bad.” When you got no sort of reply, the hairs on the back of your neck bristled in irritation, but nonetheless, you were relieved because that meant the situation wasn’t severe. Talking to these two was like talking to a brick wall. Sighing, you decided to press Chang for answers instead. 

The fiery-haired officer took a glance at Kang before his index finger scratched at his chin. The apprehension was clear on his face, but he managed to force his feelings down and murmured in a hushed voice, “He pinned me to the wall and k-kissed me.”

“What?” You scoffed in disbelief, rolling your eyes and wincing suddenly as Kang applied pressure to the new dressing, the abrupt coolness spreading over the cleaned injury. You knew he was making sure the dressing would remain in place before wrapping it back up in bandages just for fine measure, but the tingling in the back of your mind told you that he probably did it on purpose. His movements became harsher again and you tried your best to suppress a hiss of pain from the push of strength. Chang immediately notices the piercing stare from Kang, twisting his posture away to focus on the telescope once again. He says nothing, but you can tell he is slightly uneasy if not for the lack of attention he gives once your eyes are fixed on his. It’s almost like his other half is coming out, one of your worst nightmares come alive. Was it actually happening, and he was trying to repress it? You always carried a dagger with you in case a situation like this would happen, him being pushed to the breaking tip, unable to control the beast hidden within.

But this was different. Only in certain dire situations would Kang dare bring Yong-Geon out to unleash a tornado of chaos. Instead, judging by the hand that is brushing the stray lock of indigo hair away, you assumed that he probably felt conflicted or strained. 

It is not until Kang finishes changing the dressing that you grab the cuff of his suit, calling his name softly. If it was up to anyone to interrogate him, it would be you. You could calm him down. He bit his lip, hands clenching into fists upon your touch. You weren’t annoyed at him about Chang. Nor were you enraged about his earlier ministrations on you. Anger was rarely an issue with the three of you, but Kang was susceptibly difficult to read when it came to emotions.

Whenever the topic of your relationship came up, Kang was always hesitant in admitting what his opinion of it all was. But so far he appeared to enjoy the idea that was brought up a couple months ago of loving both Chang and you equally once realizing he couldn’t choose. Of course it went without saying that the gestures of affection had to be kept behind closed doors to avoid being discovered and have your reputations as officers affected.

You still remembered his dusted pink cheeks when he gruffly confessed that he actually had affections for both of you. The memory made you smile as he stared at you jarringly in question. You were not expecting an apology for his previously harm inflicted on you, either.

He knew he couldn’t hide anything from you, so once you cocked your head to the side and was impatiently waiting for him to tell you what was wrong; it wasn’t up to his choice to stay silent. Kang then sighs softly as you get off the chair, his lips brushing your forehead like a calming feather as he kissed the spot affectionately. You were surrounded by his odd but familiar scent; nicotine with a hint of bath soap. What he said next was barely a whisper in the wind.

“You know that I’ll only be loyal to you two, right?”

You took a shaky intake of breath, observing with large pupils as he gently ran his palm under the crook of your jaw. It was as if he was awed by his actions as well. You were expecting a different kind of answer for comfort. No matter though, as you fiddle with the edge of your shirt, skin beginning to burn with heat. You truly couldn’t handle the intimacy with this man when it came to his astonishing alter in tone. He could be ignoring you or telling you to stop crying at one moment, and then you could find yourself in his soothing embrace at the next.

It warmed your heart to a racing scale as the words echoed in your head, full of tenderness. It was extremely scarce to see such a side of Kang that was fond to you, or anyone, on that occurrence. Every fibre of your body seemed to flutter as you took in the fact that you and Chang were special to him; the only ones who would ever see Kang acting so contrasting to his cold demeanour. Perhaps he was guiltily overwhelmed with a sort of need to let you know how much he cared, as confirmation or reassurance, you weren’t sure. “I thought you would say something about how I’m more vulnerable on this mission.”

The vaguely fond expression on his face quickly turned sour as he scoffed. You knew that he still had authority over you as a superior officer, but you always had your ways of making him change his mind accordingly, though he’d never admit it. “Of course you’re going to get hurt if the guy we’re hunting knows about your injury.” 

Chang Gyeon-min piped up from the corner of the room. You suddenly had a hunch that maybe Kang had merely allowed you to accompany them because both he and Chang were there to look after you if anything went awry. “We’re going to be chasing him, so you’re going to be taken advantage of if you let your guard down.”

You sat down next to Chang and took a popsicle from the plastic bag, eyeing him cautiously. The sweet tang of strawberry hit your nose, accompanied by the icy touch of the delight on your tongue. Chang, having a big appetite when it came to stakeouts, must have finished all the berry-flavoured ones already. “I feel fine. Besides, it’s been a couple weeks and the shot only grazed my shoulder.”

Kang then took out his gun, inspecting the chamber as his eyes narrowed. The idea of you joining them under your insistence still did not ring completely well with him. His posture had gone back to being rigid, adding an aura of tension to the place. A curtain of tangled hair swept over his face. He did not look at either you or Chang, but you could feel the holes being drilled into your head. “You got any spare bullets? The guy’s probably armed.”

Chang shrugged helplessly, and you hummed mockingly, remembering his incompetence with firearms. Tossing Kang a bundle from your pocket, you stuffed the rest of the popsicle in your mouth, the cool liquid trickling down your throat. It might not be ideal to be eating treats while anticipating a mission, but you could always enjoy the sweetness it gave you that would help in the adrenaline rush of the chase.

Chang suddenly leaned forward, adjusting the telescope’s lenses. “Kang, I think I see something! He matches the description too.” Kang furrowed his brows, looking through the instrument with one eye before shrugging the crumpled jacket of his suit on and briskly retreating down to the door. You were at a loss for words. If Kang was that afraid of putting you at risk, then maybe it actually would be better for you to stay behind. Didn’t they need someone to keep in contact if anything went wrong?

Your feet were already shuffling on their own, eager to join in on the action. But your nervous thoughts finally couldn’t take it any longer. A hand stretched out to catch Chang by the jacket, fabric crumpling. “Wait.”

He halted immediately upon seeing your uncertain expression, but his gaze flickered to Kang that melted into a shadow around the doorway, torn. He clicked his tongue before turning to face you, golden eyes impatient but focused. “What is it now?” he grumbled.

The crack in your voice aggravated you, why did it sound so weak with regret? “I don’t think I should-“

“Oh now you’re having second thoughts?”He grunted, exasperated, and you were falling into a deadly void, senses blacking out when he suddenly clamped his hands around your arm, dragging you out the door with him.

Although you did not struggle, it still seemed right to ask in the moment of heat. “What are you doing?”

He chuckled, and you had to admit it did lighten up your spirits like an ember in the dark. The stairway seemed to close around you, shrinking smaller and smaller with every turn, but Chang’s unwavering voice chased away your illusions. “Kang trusts you enough to make it. He’s just doubtful of his own ability to stay rational with you being a potential target.”

Life began to seep back into numb limbs as you burst out into the sunlight. Chang grabbed both of your shoulders in a tight hug before whispering into your ear. “Don’t worry.”

You finally begin to sense the heightened worry morph into heart-pounding excitement. Hands reached out to grab the pistol; you hadn’t realized it was your own from how sure they were to take aim. Kang had already rushed out several metres ahead, swivelling directly to the unsuspecting man of your objective. He was planning to lock on and finish the mission before it truly began.

You scowled, body beginning to feel light and restless. Kang couldn’t take all the recognition, not under your watch! Jogging at full throttle after the lieutenant, you were filled with renew vigour. Your injury tingled, reminding you of limitations; however the throb only melted into the jumble of exhilaration that came with catching prey.

Footsteps pounded lightly behind. Chang followed closely as you rushed into the fray, stealing a smirk at you. “It’s just another mission you’re going to crush, right?”

You nodded, assertively smiling. While he knew he was the one who had helped find assurance in your values, and that it had nothing to do with Kang being resentful, you would always be in debt of him for scouring the truths and nothing else.

You cocked your gun and the race into the alleyway mounted to thrill as you relished the image of taking him down like a hunter and beating Kang to the chase. The blood roared in your ears.

“Let’s go catch that bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution for WILL: A Wonderful World since there are barely any at all! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I just love these two officers too much, I'm considering writing a bit of a short story based on Kang's time in Unit 2....


End file.
